


I'd Die For You

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabbles, Drinking & Talking, Intimacy, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, unexpressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”





	I'd Die For You

The evening is slowly wearing on when Silver has a moment to breathe and naturally he looks for Flint. He finds him finally on the bluff where they’ve been practicing these last few weeks.

Silver takes a moment to watch him, before he approaches. Flint’s eyes are always on the sea, always looking to the next obstacle in their path, but whenever Silver can get Flint to look at him instead, he feels he’s truly accomplished something.

Flint acknowledges his presence with a nod. “Is there anything else that needs seeing to tonight?”

“Only this.” Silver holds up the bottle he brought with him. “I thought we could share some well-deserved relaxation.”

Flint gives him a look but he accepts the bottle and they sit on the bluff together.

Flint takes a swig and passes it back. “Do you think they’re ready?”

As close as they are these days, it’s still not often that Flint shares his concerns with Silver; he spends so much of his time reassuring everyone that they are able to do this, that they will fight and succeed that it gives Silver pause.

“As ready as they can be.” He takes a long drink.

“What about you?” Flint turns his gaze intently on Silver.

Silver swallows his mouthful of wine and wipes his mouth. “If you’re asking if I want to go into battle, it’s never my first choice, so not exactly.”

Flint’s eyes drift back to the sea. “I’ve tried to make you ready for battle.”

“And you’ve done your best.” Silver shrugs. “If I die in battle, well then, it certainly won’t be through any fault of yours.” He takes another long drink of wine as he thinks about that. What it would be like to die...

Flint looks at him, clearly not amused.

“I’m not saying I want to, obviously.” Nobody actually wanted to die in battle, did they? Silver can’t think of a more idiotic thing to want. “But there are more ignoble ways to die.” He doesn’t want to die, but for this? For something that matters, not for Flint’s war, but for Flint? He can’t believe the turn his thoughts have taken. He downs another mouthful of wine.

“Why don’t we focus on staying alive then.” Flint’s tone might be slightly mocking but there’s affection there too. He takes the bottle back from Silver, and their fingers brush for the barest of moments.

Silver watches him take a drink, watches the way Flint tilts the bottle back, watches his throat in motion.

“That’s my intention, believe me, although...” Silver hesitates and then without knowing why, he says it anyway. “I’d die for you.” He swallows as Flint lowers the bottle to stare at him and hurriedly, he adds, “Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife, but really it’s the thought that counts.”

Flint’s still just looking at him with that intensity that makes Silver feel restless in his bones, like there’s something more here he should be reaching for, something more that he’s missing and he just doesn’t know it yet. Something that’s just out of sight of his line of vision and if he just takes another step, maybe he’ll catch up and see it too.

He takes the bottle back from Flint and takes a swig, trying to make a joke of it. “You’d obviously die for me too, is what you’re meant to say here.”

Flint reaches over and his hand closes over Silver’s hand on the bottle. Silver looks down at his hand, the way Flint’s fingers rest atop his, the feel of Flint’s palm over his skin. He raises his gaze to meet Flint’s steadfast green eyes.

“Why don’t we live for each other instead?” Flint says very gently, as though the words might vanish on the sea breeze if he speaks them any louder.

Silver swallows again. “I’ll drink to that if you will.”

Flint smiles and he smoothly takes the bottle away from Silver. “You have yourself a bargain.”

This time Silver doesn’t bother to hide the fact that he’s watching him drink; nor does Flint turn away from his gaze.

They pass the bottle back and forth between each other, sharing it until it’s empty and the twilight has faded into dusk and night falls over the bluff, leaving them together under the stars.


End file.
